Protectortale - The Story
by Kittysly
Summary: A human had fallen again.. They had escaped a crazy goat lady that looked nice, a clingy short skeleton, a no mercy skeleton, a depressed fish lady, a lonely robot, a giant nice goat, and a flower, who protected them in the beginning. Will this human ever have a protector or will they reset until they do? THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN THINGS NOT SUITED FOR YOUNG USERS! Enjoy the story!


There was a child named Frisk. They were such a quiet child, never speaking in class, never making eye contact. Whenever they spoke, they would flinch. They didn't like the sound of their own voice. They preferred to use sign language instead.

One day, they decided to see if the rumors were true, that if you climb the mountain, Mount Ebott, you would disappear forever. They walked to the edge of the forest, the darkness glaring at them. They weren't afraid, if anything, they were glad to disappear from this village! They were stuck in an orphanage; their parents had died in a war. Frisk puffed out their small chest and took a step forward.

"This isn't so bad." They whispered to their self, wincing at their voice. They began walking, then running, their long sleeves dragging against the dirty ground. They tripped and tumbled, hitting their head on numerous things. They finally stopped, they wanted to cry, but decided not to. They got back up and walked up the mountain. It took a few hours to get up the mountain, but they managed. They stared down into the dark abyss. As they went to step backwards, they tripped on their sleeve, tumbling down into the darkness. The mountain had swallowed them up and they weren't coming back…

There were a few coughs and groans from Frisk. The felt something tickle their cheek, they turned to look, it was a beautiful flower. They had these flowers in their village, in the middle. They had heard about the child, Chara, that had fallen down. A monster had killed them. Luckily, they weren't born when it happened..

"I see, someone has fallen. Are you alright?" A flower popped up in front of them, startling them. They had wide eyes and their mouth was open wide. The flower look just like the ones they were sitting in.

"Y... Yes... W... Who are you..?" They asked, still wincing each time their voice bounced off of each word. The flower winked at them.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I help my mother, Toriel, take care of these ruins." The flower rubbed against them like a cat. It felt weird, so they kind of backed away in a rude manner.

"I.. I'm Frisk..." Their voice went small, the flower smiled.

"How old are you, Frisk?" That was creepy. They thought for a second before answering. They thought about whether or not to tell it.

"M'... 10.." They whispered quietly. The flower's smile grew bigger.

"Come with me, Frisk!" The flower made the child follow it, taking it through what it called "The Ruins". Flowey brought them through puzzles and enemies, until they reached two spider webs.

"Go ahead, Frisk, take one and leave 3g in the web." Flowey gave a reassuring smile as they did so. They continued on until they reached a tree.

"Whenever this tree gets leaves, they fall off." Flowey informed them. They nodded and stepped in the leaves. There were crunches under their feet as they walked. They decided to walk on the path. Flowey disappeared, they were alone. Frisk decided to explore and walked up to it. They reached forward and touched it.

"Saved file!" It said, which scared them. They backed away from it and walked into the house. It was nice, but quite boring. They explored the hall, which had bedrooms. They walked into the first room, which had a small child's bed, a wardrobe, a shoe rack, and a ton of books and toys. Everything looked boring and dull. They walked out and went into the next room. Even more boring than the last. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase, and a desk with nothing on it. They went into the next room. It was a guest room.

"Hello, is anyone there?" A voice asked. It sounded like a woman, but Frisk decided to hide anyways. Footsteps were near them, but there was no pounding on the door.

"Knock, Knock." The woman whispered. Frisk's eyes widened, she knew where they were.

"Who's... there..?" They said cautiously. The woman on the other side giggled.

"Pencil." The woman responded, Frisk got excited.

"Pencil who?" They responded quickly.

"Nevermind... It's pointless." Frisk could hear her smirk through the door. They opened it to see a nice looking goat lady. She was wearing a purple dress with a symbol in the middle and long white sleeves. Their eyes looked fearful but they couldn't NOT compliment her.

"You're very pretty!" They said smiling.

"Oh, why thank you, my child." She smiled. The small child giggled happily, letting a smile seep onto their face.

"Now, come with me child, you must be very hungry!" The goat woman paused. "Oh, how very rude of me! I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins." Frisk nodded and said their name. They wanted to stay here for awhile, it was nice and cozy. They grabbed Toriel's hand and they both walked into the Kitchen to eat.


End file.
